School of Rock 2  The Movie
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Getting impatient with no word on a SoR sequal, I decided to write one myself.  This is in SCREENPLAY format and I'm not the only one who has submitted scripts.  Will be brief SxF, ZxK & D&R.


**I was getting impatient with no news of a school of rock sequal, so I started to write one myself. Yes, it's in script format.**

* * *

INT. DEWEY'S VAN - EARLY EVENING

The skull dashboard figure is bobbing, a ROCK SONG is

playing and the car is loaded with ANIMATED VOICES.

INT. BAR - NIGHT

We open to a scene reminiscent to the opening scene in the

first movie. The band - SCHOOL OF ROCK - is on stage at a semi-dingy

pub; DEWEY FINN is screaming into the mic, ZACH backing him

on lead guitar, KATIE next to him on bass, the THREE BACKUP

SINGERS behind them, LAWRENCE on his keyboards opposite them

and lastly FREDDY on drums at the small kit on the cramped

stage.

Dewey wipes sweat away from his forehead as the song ends.

DEWEY

I'd like to dedicate this next

song, to a special girl out there.

The group starts another fast number, classic rock, while a small

number of the kids like pained to even be there.

By the solo, Dewey looks ready to stage dive from the small stage,

but ends up rubbing his palms on his knees and resisting the

urge. Freddy behind him shakes his head in apparent disdain,

but maintains beat. The song wraps up.

There is lone clapping, in an otherwise unenthused audience of

regulars. Dewey jumps off the stage, taking his guitar from

around his shoulders to see ROSALIE MULLINS, his girlfriend

and the previous principal of the rest of the band. She has

a broad smile but looks as though she's faking it.

ROSALIE

That was good... it was really,

really...

Putting her out of her figurative misery of searching for

the right words to say, Dewey sighs and sits down beside her

while calling over for a beer with a single gesture.

DEWEY

I know. We've got to stop this. I

just can't...

He runs a hand through his hair as though frustrated and looks

at her as if he's leveling with a big though very well

known secret.

I just can't find any decent gigs,

you know?

ROSALIE

Well, Dewey, we've always got the

school Christmas Pagent.

DEWEY

Not helping.

He is handed the beer by a BARKEEP and takes long swigs of it. She

reaches over and squeezes his arm.

ROSALIE

Sorry.

BACK TO - THE STAGE

The kids restlessly sit and watch Dewey, otherwise pace the stage.

Freddy tries to reach out with a foot already hanging off

the stage and touch the floor, as far from the stage as his

leg will reach.

A large BOUNCER shakes his head at him and crosses his arms in

an intimidating pose.

FREDDY

Oh man. This is totally not fair.

SUMMER walks onto the stage and smiles at them, clipboard

SUMMER

Alright. Roll check.

FREDDY

Hey, how did you...? You're not

supposed to be down there!

SUMMER

Oh please. I'm the manager. I

have to evaluate your performance,

and I can't do it from up here.

Freddy scowls. Zach takes his guitar off from around him,

not perplexed in the slightest.

ZACH

So, how did we do?

FREDDY

But it's a bar!

SUMMER

(to Freddy)

Yes, I know that.

(to Zach)

I could sense some general

eye-rolling, so it could have been better.

But all in all, you know the songs

inside out. You did great!

DEWEY

(calling from over on the

floor)

Summer! How'd we do?

SUMMER

(calling back)

You did fine!

TOMIKA

Yeah, but this isn't a rehearsal,

this is the real deal.

KATIE

(scoffs)

Hardly. This is a bar.

Summer looks at each of them long and hard and then poises her

pen for writing.

SUMMER

Do all of you feel this way?

While everyone else seems to silently agree with what the Katie

had said, Zach steps forward meekly.

ZACH

I thought it was alright... I mean,

it's always good to play right?

Freddy heaves a sigh at this and gets up but his eye has already

been distracted from Zach, he grins a little and readies

himself to jump from the platform. The bouncer gives him a

cautionary head motion.

BOUNCER

Hey! No minors in the bar!

Freddy grins broader and then launches himself onto the back of

the bouncer, who is too slow at getting him off as Freddy

tumbles to the ground with him.

The rest of the band share the same sentiment and walk off the

stage, through the bar to leave the premises. Summer gives

an apologetic shrug to Zach and leaves with the rest of

them.

Zach stares at Dewey, Frankie and the Bouncer still

scuffling on the floor.

Dewey comes up and offers him a piggy back ride from the stage,

which Zach, being 15 now, declines.

DEWEY

It's ok, Zach Attack. We were

going to find a new place to play

anyhow.

Freddy watches them start to leave the joint together. He

gives a panicked look to the stage and calls to them.

FREDDY

Hey! What about all our stuff?

Guys?!

Dewey puts his hand on Zach's shoulder and steers him into

INT. NED SCHNEEBLY'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

NED is passing Dewey another beer and pats him a few times

on the back awkwardly.

NED

There, there. Let it all out.

DEWEY

I should have known the band wasn't

going to last forever. I mean...

they're all teenagers now. Even

little Zach, the Zach Attack.

A heavily pregnant PATTY DI MARCO comes by and crosses her arms

over her chest, unimpressed.

PATTY

Oh come on, Dewey! You do realize

they're not your kids right?

Dewey feigns horror.

DEWEY

Ned! It's the walking dead and

it's talking to us.

PATTY

Oh, ha ha.

DEWEY

I mean, because last night in my

dream you were dead. You just

don't stay that way do you?

He gets up and pinches her, then peers closely at her skin, she

ignores him.

PATTY

Maybe those kids being fifteen has

reminded you how old you're

getting.

DEWEY

Not surprisingly untactful, but

continue, at least for your sake.

PATTY

And maybe you're realizing that

there isn't much time yet for you

to have some children of your own.

She pats her belly at this and Dewey gapes at her.

DEWEY

I wasn't aware that I... uh...

started looking like a woman to

you!

NED

(stutters)

She's just saying that maybe you...

DEWEY

Oh, Ned. Not you too! Not again!

Why do I even come over here?

PATTY

Maybe because it's too lonely at

your place since you haven't asked

Rosalie to move in with you.

DEWEY

I'm really uncomfortable with

that. Do you think you can call

her Ms Mullins, or Principal

Mullins?

Patty throws up her hands in aggravation.

PATTY

At the rate you're going these kids

will be grown up before you are!

Ned gives Dewey a sympathetic look, but it seems that the insult

has in some capacity gotten through. She storms out of the

room in a huff.

NED

She didn't mean that. Pregnant

women, you know?

DEWEY

Yeah.

They flip on the TV and Dewey goes and sits in front of it - as

mesmerized.

DEWEY

This is it!

NED

Flamboyant costumes and lip

syncing.

DEWEY

No. Our key to international

exposure.

Ned raises an eyebrow but Dewey is too excited to keep

still.

NED

(quietly, to himself)

Or you could just get married and

start a family.

INT. SCHOOL OF ROCK PRACTICE STUDIO - DAY

All the kids are there, including this time the BAND HELPS.

Summer is checking off everyone's names, she finishes

ticking and then CLEARS HER THROAT to get everyones

attention. It doesn't work - everyone continues as they

were. Summer finally loses it and SCREAMS.

This works.

ALICIA

Woah. You know we could just buy

you a whistle.

BILLY

I'm thinking black, to blend with

her outfit.

SUMMER

People. We have something

important to discuss.

Just then Dewey enters, flushed from running the flights of stairs

to get to where they are. He searches the group.

DEWEY

Whiz kid, Whiz kid, Whiz kid... Ah

ha!

Finding the computer whiz kid, Dewey puts a hand on his shoulder

and dramatically commands...

DEWEY

To the computers!

GORDON, The whiz kid opens up his laptop.

DEWEY

Or right here is fine.

GORDON

What would you like Mr Finn?

Dewey paces as he talks. He suddenly turns to the kid with

his eyes so alive that the kid is almost jumping out of his

own skin.

DEWEY

You know that footage that you had

uploaded from the battle of the

bands?

KID

I may.

DEWEY

Good. Well I want you to send it

to this address.

He hands him a piece of paper.

KID

Will do.

Everyone else is not oblivious to what is going on, Summer taps

Dewey on the shoulder.

SUMMER

Mr Finn... Dewey, we have something

of utmost urgency to discuss.

Freddy mimics her in the background. Summer's eye twitches

and she turns around to the entire group when a few kids

laugh at the imitation.

SUMMER

You know what? You guys can just

do it yourself!

Zach steps forward yet again. Summer steps back and sticks

out her tongue at Freddy, who ignores her.

ZACH

Dewey, it's just that a few people

feel that our gigs are well...

kinda lame.

DEWEY

I know.

SUMMER

You know?

DEWEY

Com'on! I feel they're kinda

lame. That's why I'm trying to get

us a new one. I know things have

been really busy since you guys

have school and everything - but I

really think this can work!

Everyone but Zach gives a disbelieving look at his optimism.

ZACH

I'm willing to give it a try.

TOMIKA

Yeah, me too.

KATIE

Sure.

FREDDY

What else have I got to do?

SUMMER

(to Freddy)

How about homework?

LAWRENCE

I'm in, Mr Finn.

DEWEY

So com'on guys, lets practice. And

everyone listen to Zach. He's a

good kid.

Dewey shares a smile with Zach and there are groans and eye rolling

from everyone else in the room as they all get together and

take their positions.

DEWEY

Alright, Summer - Count us down.

SUMMER

3, 2, 1...

INT. DEWEY'S VAN - EVENING

DEWEY

You know, this is where we had our

first date.

ROSALIE

In your van?

DEWEY

Well, it's like where we really

connected.

He presses a button and some MUSIC starts blaring. Rosalie

adjusts her glasses. She gives him a smile.

ROSALIE

Yeah, I remember. I think I was

really drunk.

DEWEY

No. Not at that time.

He gives her a wicked smile and then turns his eyes back to the

road.

DEWEY

(con't)

So, Rosalie. You don't really want

to, get married, have kids and all

that right away, right?

ROSALIE

Um... well.. I haven't really had

much of a chance to think about it.

DEWEY

Good. Because neither do I.

Wait. What?

Rosalie gives him a helpless look. Dewey suddenly acts very

tense.

ROSALIE

Well it's not an awful idea.

DEWEY

No. Of course not.

ROSALIE

I mean, if we wanted to.

DEWEY

Yeah, you know... in about ten

years.

ROSALIE

What?

Dewey cowers behind the wheel even though she is right next to

him. Rosalie starts laughing.

ROSALIE

(con't)

Ten years? You really think I'm

good for ten years?

DEWEY

Then why don't we just adopt one of

the kids from the band?

ROSALIE

Yeah. We've talked about this.

It's not really going to work.

DEWEY

Then we'll just have to kidnap them

then.

ROSALIE

Where are you taking me anyway?

DEWEY

If I told you that milady, it

wouldn't be a surprise.

Finally they pull into a parking lot.

EXT. PARKING LOT - CONTINUOUS

Dewey parks the van and then gets out and goes over to open the

door for Rosalie.

DEWEY

Surprise!

ROSALIE

I really am surprised. Where are

we?

DEWEY

Well, you've seen the devilishly

handsome photos from my school year

book, I just thought it would be

nice to take you to where I first went

to school... and discovered my love

of music.

ROSALIE

This is your school?

DEWEY

Yep. Thought you might want to

take a nostalgic trip down memory

lane with me.

ROSALIE

I couldn't think of anything

better. But no vivid flashbacks.

Dewey puts his hands up in a sign of surrender.

DEWEY

Alright no flashbacks.

Suddenly, his phone BUZZES - a HEAVY ROCK TUNE emanates

DEWEY

Dewey, The Grandmaster of Rock,

Schneebly, The Finn-ster or the

Stud Muffin Extroadinare. How can

I make your day?

Rosalie purses her lips in amusement with the way he answers his

phone.

INT. SUMMER'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Summer is on the edge of her bed, holding a cordless phone

in one hand and staring at a TV screen. She almost shrieks

into the telephone.

SUMMER

Dewey! Switch on your television.

EXT. PARKING LOT - CONTINUOUS

DEWEY

No can do, Tinkerbell. Fill me in.

INT. SUMMER'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS

SUMMER

I can't believe it! We're going to

Europe! We got the guest spot on

Eurovision.

EXT. PARKING LOT - CONTINUOUS

Dewey seems not quite sure how to take this news, he pauses for

a moment.

DEWEY

Do we have to wear tights?

INT. SUMMER'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS

SUMMER

Let me check that for a second.

EXT. PARKING LOT - CONTINUOUS

Dewey waits patiently while she's gone, Rosalie gives him an anxious

look, wanting confirmation of the content of the discussion.

INT. SUMMER'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS

Summer spins on a swivel chair back away from her computer.

SUMMER

No!

EXT. PARKING LOT - CONTINUOUS

Dewey takes the phone away from his face and yells in a crazed

manner.

DEWEY

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!

INT. SCHOOL OF ROCK PRACTICE STUDIO - DAY

Summer follows Dewey around. The other band members ecstatically

look on, already eager to practice and in positions.

SUMMER

We've got a lot to do before we

head out to Europe. We have to

take time off school.

At this Freddy and Lawrence share a high five.

SUMMER

We have to check their audio

equipment from overseas.

KATIE

Summer, I'm sure it's all under

control. It is a major event.

SUMMER

Don't interrupt me, Katie. And we

have to check the accommodation.

We wouldn't want to go there and be

stranded.

Her expression is as if the very thought was already horrifying

her.

DEWEY

And that's why you're the manager.

The best manager that a rock band

could ever have.

SUMMER

Well... yes. I suppose so.

FREDDY

Oh, come on! If you made her ego

any bigger, we'd all be thrust out

of the building onto the pavement.

SUMMER

Can't we leave certain people

behind?

DEWEY

I don't know.

Dewey poses the question to the entire room.

DEWEY

(con't)

Guys, is Freddy expendable?

There are a few murmured No's and Yes's... but in the end, far

more No's.

DEWEY

Alright. Now that that's settled,

how about a band huddle?

MARTA

We're going to hug now?

DEWEY

No, we're going to put our hands in

the middle and chant about how good

we are.

FREDDY

Sounds kinda lame.

DEWEY

Geez! Is everything lame to you

kids? Is going to Europe lame? Is

hanging out with the coolest adult

I know lame?

This elicits some GIGGLES as the kids get more into it. Dewey

sticks his hand out.

DEWEY

So who's with me? Or rather...

who's with the band?

Zach sticks his hand on Dewey's first and is quickly

followed by the rest of the band and crew in the room.

Dewey starts SINGING the chorus to 'Long Way to the Top' and the

rest JOIN IN - they throw up their hands together at the

end.

DEWEY

Great. Now lets start acting like

a band.

GAY KID

Matching tights?

DEWEY

Not even close kid.

GETTING READY FOR EUROPE MONTAGE

MONTAGE IS BROKEN BY...

Dewey's cell phone begins to ring again, he doesn't even

begin his long tirade of titles as he gets barraged

immediately by the person on the other end.

INT. SCHOOL TEACHERS ROOM - CONTINUOUS

MR MOONEYHAM wipes away sweat from his forehead with his

tie.

MR MOONEYHAM

You're not really intending to take

our children to Europe are you?

EXT. PAVEMENT - CONTINUOUS

DEWEY

Mr Mooneyham! I trust Zach's given

you all the schedule information.

INT. SCHOOL TEACHERS ROOM - CONTINUOUS

MR MOONEYHAM

You're kidding right?

EXT. PAVEMENT - CONTINUOUS

DEWEY

Nope. This is what these kids have

been waiting for - a chance to

prove themselves.

INT. SCHOOL TEACHERS ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Mr Mooneyham turns around and addresses a handful of OTHER PARENTS

who are with him in the room.

MR MOONEYHAM

He's not kidding.

MR TSAI takes the phone.

MR TSAI

Is this a chance for the kids to

prove themselves, or for you to

prove yourself?

EXT. PAVEMENT - CONTINUOUS

DEWEY

Why don't you leave it up to them?

Ask them if they really want to go?

INT. SCHOOL TEACHERS ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Mr Mooneyham takes the phone back.

MR MOONEYHAM

Of course they want to go - they're

kids! But they have more important

things to focus on, like school.

Surely you can understand that.

EXT. PAVEMENT - CONTINUOUS

DEWEY

I tell you what. Since I used to

teach, I'll tutor your kids every

day that they're away. So, they'll

be working their asses off... sir.

INT. SCHOOL TEACHERS ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Mr Moonyham's eyes look bloodshot and he proceeds to exasperatedly

hit his head down on the desk in front of him. The other parents

look on in shock.

EXT. PAVEMENT - CONTINUOUS

DEWEY

Great. I'll take that as a yes

then. And you won't regret it.

He hangs up the phone.

INT. SCHOOL TEACHERS ROOM - CONTINUOUS

MR MOONEYHAM

Why do I get the feeling I'm

already regretting it?

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
